<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only by bourbonmouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682838">Only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonmouse/pseuds/bourbonmouse'>bourbonmouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Echoes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coda, Drabble, Episode: s06e05 Ka 'Alapahi Nui (Big Lie), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonmouse/pseuds/bourbonmouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve reflects on his feelings in 06.05</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Echoes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve thinks a lot about what the vic’s wife told him as she was standing in his office, signing off the paperwork, “Whenever you were with him, it just felt like you were the only person in the world.” He thinks about it in the shower that night, as he lay in bed trying to sleep, and especially the following Saturday. He’s propping Danny up after crossing the finish line at the race while he bitches about his latest knee injury. Steve thinks of that phrase then, and realizes Danny makes him feel like the only person in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>